Grow Up
by Grey Cho
Summary: Ada sesuatu yang tumbuh. Apa maksudnya? [AR]


One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AR

For Lovely Orihime

ZoroSanji

 **Grow Up**

Tawa menggema di seantero ruangan. Tubuh yang berguling ke sana-sini, mulut yang dibekap menahan saliva berlompatan, dan suara keras yang bahkan mengalahkan deburan ombak menjadi tiga hal yang menjamah indera penglihatan dan pendengaran. Beberapa pasang mata menolak memandang objek yang menjadi alasan kenapa tawa mereka pecah, sedangkan sisanya memilih mengarahkan telunjuk ke arah objek, mempertegas siapa badut hari ini. Kapal ini tak pernah sepi. Selama penghuninya belum mati, selalu ada lelucon yang menjadi pertunjukan, selalu ada komedi untuk mengocok perut.

Hari ini, dalang komedi adalah seorang pria berambut hijau yang tengah duduk bertopang dagu. Bibirnya membentuk kurva terbalik, pertanda dia tidak menikmati tawa rekan-rekannya. Tentu saja. Andaikata dia bukanlah korban, sudah pasti pria tersebut turut serta untuk menertawakan. Namun, kali ini dia korbannya dan ditertawakan bukanlah hal menyenangkan.

Semua ini bermula ketika kapal mereka menyambangi sebuah pulau. Zoro, nama sang pria, selalu tak punya navigasi terbaik di antara rekan lainnya. Dia akan melangkah sekehendak hati, entah mengikuti atau menentang arah angin. Ketika kru lain sibuk memanjakan diri, dia justru menghalai-balakan diri di antara pepohonan yang tampak mencurigakan. Benar saja, dedaunan yang semula terkatup terbuka lebar, menjatuhkan serbuk putih di atas kepalanya.

"Rambutmu memang seperti rumput. Namun, kami tidak menyangka bahwa dari rambutmu bisa tumbuh sesuatu, Zoro!" Luffy masih terbahak, terpingkal-pingkal di lantai.

 _Marimo_ berdecih. Hari ini adalah hari ketika keberuntungan sebatas mitos baginya. Serbuk yang terjatuh di kepalanya adalah serbuk pohon ajaib yang dapat memunculkan tanaman apa pun di mana pun. Sialnya, mahkota kepala bak rumput miliknya yang menjadi sasaran serbuk-serbuk tersebut mendarat. Alhasil, kini di puncak kepala sang samurai tampak muncul tanaman yang masih kecil. Menurut penduduk sekitar, efek serbuk tersebut hanya berlangsung satu kali dengan syarat Zoro membiarkan tanaman tersebut tumbuh dan layu di kepalanya. Dia juga harus merawat tanaman tersebut. Jika tidak, tanaman itu tidak akan bisa dicabut dari kepala sang pria. Dipotong pun tanaman tersebut dapat kembali tumbuh. Dengan kata lain, Zoro harus pasrah dengan kepala konyol miliknya selama beberapa waktu ke depan.

Pria berusia sembilan belas tahun tersebut menutup wajahnya, menahan kesal bercampur malu sampai suara derap langkah terdengar. Air mengalir, membasahi kepala pria berkepala rumput, membuat empunya menengadah. Netra sang Roronoa berpapasan dengan satu netra milik seseorang yang berselimut di balik kelopaknya. Pria itu, Sanji, tengah menyiram tanaman di atas kepala Zoro.

"Tidak masalah, bukan? Aku akan menyiram kepalamu setiap hari," janji sang pria pirang.

Kali ini, Zoro kembali menelungkupkan tubuh, didera rasa malu yang bercampur sukacita.

* * *

Sanji benar-benar menepati ucapannya. Setiap pagi dan sore, pria yang ahli memainkan alat dapur itu akan mendekati sosok Zoro, tak peduli sang pria tengah tertidur pulas atau mengasah _katana_ miliknya. Pria itu akan menuangkan air dari gembor plastik ke atas kepala Roronoa. Dalam hati, Zoro bertanya-tanya, tanaman seperti apakah yang kiranya akan tumbuh?

"Sepertinya di kepalamu akan tumbuh bunga."

Alis Zoro terangkat. Pria beralis keriting berjongkok di depan Zoro, mengepulkan asap rokok yang seketika membuat sang samurai terbatuk-batuk.

"Kepalamu terlihat konyol," ejek sang koki sebelum beranjak menuju singgasananya … di dapur.

"Aku sudah tahu itu tanpa perlu kaukatakan."

* * *

Kini, setelah cukup lama, pandangan berbinar kembali ditujukan kepada satu objek yang masih sama. Mereka menatap Zoro dengan mulut dimajukan atau membentuk oval.

"Indah sekali!" Nami memekik girang, disahut anggukan oleh beberapa kru lain.

Zoro mengibaskan tangannya, mengusir sang penonton yang risak. Mereka menurut sebelum samurai berkepala panas mendidihkan amarah dan mengganti kibasan tangan dengan _katana_. Namun, ada satu orang yang masih berdiri. Pria berjas hitam terkekeh mendapati jenis bunga yang kini tampak mekar sempurna di atas kepala hijau Zoro.

"Mawar, ya? Benar-benar tidak cocok untukmu!"

Ejekan yang seolah tak pernah habis dilontarkan menarik sang pria hijau untuk menimpali.

"Kenapa harus mawar? Aku mengharapkan tumbuhan lain yang menghasilkan buah."

Sanji menelengkan kepala sembari meletakkan dua tangannya di pinggang, tak tahu lagi harus berkomentar apa.

Sebelum menyusul kaki-kaki lain yang bertolak lebih dahulu, pria tersebut meninggalkan satu komentar yang pada akhirnya lolos terucapkan.

"Kau memang tidak romantis sama sekali."

* * *

Beberapa hari, kepala Zoro menjadi pemandangan yang menuai tatapan kagum. Bunga mawar yang bertengger di atas kepala sang pria terlihat sangat indah, melebihi bunga mawar lain yang pernah mereka temukan. Sayangnya, bunga tersebut perlahan-lahan menggugurkan kelopaknya, layu, dan tercopot dari "rumput" tempat dia tumbuh. Hal ini memunculkan _dilemma_ tersendiri. Di satu sisi, Zoro merasa senang karena tidak perlu menjadi bahan tertawaan. Di satu sisi, dia akan merindukan saat air disiramkan di atas kepalanya.

'Apa aku bisa menemukan pohon berisi serbuk ajaib lagi, ya?' Di luar dugaan, sang pria hijau mendambakan kembali sensasi tersebut. Sensasi menyenangkan yang dihasilkan dari sebuah kesialan.

* * *

Satu hal yang belum sempat dijelaskan penduduk pulau tersebut adalah bahwa tanaman yang tumbuh dari serbuk pohon ajaib menunjukkan isi hati sang penyiram. Sayangnya, Zoro bukanlah ahli bahasa bunga. Dia tidak akan tahu arti di balik bunga mawar yang tumbuh cantik menghiasi kepalanya.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
